


A Sisters Love

by ColhanTheDeviant



Category: Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Angst, POV First Person, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the moon is to fall, Cremia tries to make what might be her and Romani's last day together a happy one while reflecting on their past hardships. And comes to the conclusion that Romani might be more of an adult then Cremia ever was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sisters Love

I sat on the wooden stool next to one of our cows as my little sister Romani talked to our little visitor. A young boy around ten years old with blond hair and blue eyes; he wore green clothing with a matching cap and brown boots and a belt and strapped to his back was a sword and shield. I had seen him before playing with Romani outside, it looks like he was the owner of the small horse me and Romani found wandering Milk Road two or so days ago. He had also helped me with a milk delivery when we had to go through that rival ranches property.

"We're milking the cows tonight! It's "Chateau Romani." It's the first time I get to drink it! Until now, my sister always said "Wait until you're an adult." But why now?" Romani asked tiling her head as she continued to sway back and forth her eyes now on me. I couldn't tell her the truth…why I was doing what I was doing. She never heard the rumors from Clock Town, and I had asked Anju's family not to mention anything once they arrived here seeking refuge from the moon up in the sky. Right now Romani thought that Anju's family were staying over as a simple visit since me and Anju were friends. Anju's mother had told me that Anju had stayed behind…to wait for her fiancé Keifei who had gone missing a while back. Snapping out of my thoughts I turned away from my sister…I couldn't look her in the eyes lying to her like this.

"You've become an adult now, Romani...I see it in you. I'm acknowledging it." I said trying to hide the emotions I was feeling right then from my voice. I couldn't let Romani be suspicious that anything was wrong.

"Then, does Romani get a mask, too?" yet one of the other things she always wanted as part of being an adult…well the mask was half of it…it was part of one of Romani's biggest wishes.

"Well, yes, I'll make one for you..." Romani giggled and smiled at our visitor who was looking at me with sad blue eyes...a child himself and I had no doubt that he knew what was going on and what was to happen come morning.

I got up from the worn wooden stool the bottle of Chateau Romani in my hand and handed it to my sister. She took the bottle from me with look of excitement on her face before putting her hand on her hip and clumsily took a gulp from the bottle as the milk splashed a little on her orange scarf and dribbling down her chin. After drinking the whole bottle in one go she wiped her mouth with the back of the hand still clutching the now empty bottle. "Now Romani is an adult now!" she grinned before looking down at her now stained scarf and then looking towards me slightly worried, most likely expecting me to scold her for being so sloppy…not tonight. "Come on now…you can sleep with me tonight" I said heading towards the door.

"Okay sis!" Romani followed me and the boy watched and followed me and my sister as we walked out the door and towards the house. I turned towards the little boy in green as my sister skipped next to me.

"…Goodnight"

"Goodnight Grasshopper!" she pipped before grabbing my hand "Come on sis! I want to watch you make my mask!"

"Okay Romani" Before I went into the house I looked back expecting to see the boy either running down the hill to Milk Road or still standing in his spot near the barn…but he was gone.

The remainder of the evening before bedtime was spent making Romani's mask for her. I let her pick how she wanted it to be having her tell me how to make it look and allowed her to do most of the painting. She had chosen an odd design for her mask; a round shaped mask with a gray face, black for the eye whites and a dab of bright orange to make the eyes. The part around the face was colored purple and black strips going to the edges of the mask. I had been expecting something different from her, like maybe making her own version of that fox mask all the kids in town liked…or maybe trying to make a mask similar to Anju's wedding mask since she had liked it so much when Anju had shown me and Romani her wedding dress before Keifei had vanished.

"How does it look sis?" Romani asked me wearing the now finished mask…Romani had decided to add a large piece of purple cloth to the bottom of it as a final touch. The masks orange eyes seemed to glow in the low lighting of our kitchen as the fire was burning itself out and the lit candle on the table giving very little light.

"You look like a big purple ghost" I laughing a bit.

"Good! That's what I wanted it to be! Now I'll be even more prepared for next year!"

"Next year?"

"Yup! I'm going to show Anju's mom and grandmother my new mask okay?"

"Okay but don't bother them too long. It's getting late; they're probably very tired from their travel here"

"Okay!" with that Romani disappeared up the staircase leading to our bedroom…leaving me in the kitchen with my thoughts. The little light the fire was giving casted small shadows on the walls and floor, and reflected off a framed photograph sitting on the small table next to the fireplace. The picture of our parents and myself…and Romani when she was still just a baby…before our mother passed away and before our father next passed on leaving the ranch to me and my little sister…back when everything was simple and carefree. I had been like Romani is now…living in a world of fairytales and my imagination while dreaming of some far of magical land that I wished I could find hiding somewhere, hidden from the eyes of adults…that was before our parents passed on. I cast all that aside when that happened…those thoughts of magic disappearing and being replaced with those of bitterness and anger…that if such wonderful things happened then why did something that horrible happen to us.

Having children and a husband watch their mother and wife slowly die of an illness and leave a baby without her mother and a heartbroken man. Then to have the father a few years later die suddenly and leave the two children who were still grieving the loss of their mother alone in the world with the responsibilities of the ranch. If such wonderful things were possible…why did such terrible things happen? I had thrown away my ideas of such things, and had tried to take my poor sister with me. But instead Romani had clung to those ideas I use to hold even stronger, despite my taking every opportunity to throw reality into it. The reality of our current situation…was something out of a fairytale; but there was no prince to be found to save the land, not knight in armor wielding a magic blade to slay the evil threatening the land. Just a town full of scared or stubborn people…scared enough to flee as far as they could in the small amount of time they had…or too stubborn to realize the very real situation and save themselves. And the children who were tangled up in it all…children…like my little sister.

Romani was still a child in my eyes.

A child who trains to defeat the ghosts she claims try to steal our cows every year.

A child who makes immature remarks.

A child who talks about magic and fairytales and believes with every fiber of her being that such things in those tales can happen and was determined to find them.

A child whose simple wish beyond those stories, was for her big sister to see her as an adult, and to go to the yearly carnival with a mask of her very own.

A child who dreams of marrying her prince, and was already planning her wedding dress.

A child…who would have made a beautiful and strong woman someday…

A woman she would never get the chance to be.

This last thought breaking the small amount of what was left of the control I had, had on myself all day in order to hide everything from my sister. It wasn't fair; my sister was being cheated out of everything life had to offer. And of what of her life she had lived so far, despite all the hardship we faced running the ranch after losing both our parents. Maybe she has proved her maturity, where life had thrown her the hardship of growing up without parents and with responsibilities children that young don't normally have…she took it in stride.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a Zelda mood a while back when I started writing this and thinking of replaying Majora's Mask. And Cremia and Romani have always been two of my favorite characters and Romani Ranch has been one of my favorite areas. So I decided to do a story on them from Cermia's point of view.


End file.
